You Don't Play With Flowers When You're Evil
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: It's been a few weeks since Necross was defeated, Spleen has been liking the new nature filled Underworld. Mox on the other hand has not. One day they fight and Spleen runs away coming across Glim and Mune.


It had been a few weeks since the Changing of the Guardians celebration and the whole 'Necross has stolen the sun' and 'The moon had died' thing.

And since then everything seemed to be going alright.

Glim was back and living with Mune in the Temple of the Moon, alternate days to going back to live with her father Max.

Sohone was nicer to Mune, and less of a show off.

And Mune has started his way to being the best Guardian of the Moon the planet has ever seen.

Even the underworld was happy, now that Necross' hate had left him and the fires and the Snakes of Wrath had all been dealt with.

The only person not to be happy was Mox.

He, and his brother Spleen, had been Necross' devils doing whatever the dark former Guardian of the Sun wanted them to do.

They stole the sun for him.

They made chaos happen for him.

They battled the new Guardians for him.

And they still lost.

And now... they were covered in grass and flowers and Mox hated it.

Spleen on the other hand liked living here now all the bad energy and evil had gone, and was at the moment tending to a small patch of flowers when Mox came over and tried to destroy them.

"Aww Mox, why do you have to be so mean?" Spleen asked looking at his crushed flowers seeing all of them had been too damaged to save.

"Because Spleen... We're meant to be EVIL! And evil people don't go around playing with flowers!"

"We're not evil anymore and you know it!" Spleen said raising his voice.

He didn't normally raise his voice to his brother, mostly because he wasn't all that good at being bad, but this time Mox had gone too far.

"And... And if you won't accept that then... Then I'll just leave you here to be evil all by yourself and never come back!" Spleen said turning and running off.

"Like I care!" Mox said grumpily and turning around and heading back to the shelter they made together to live in.

* * *

After leaving the Underworld and swimming to the surface, Spleen went to go find that nice candle girl he met when the Guardians came to take back the sun.

"She seemed to like the Guardian of the Moon a lot," he said to himself and started to head towards the Night side of the planet.

Along the way Spleen was awed at how beautiful, colourful, and how nice everyone was up here.

Soon he reached the forest where the People of the Night lived and went looking for Glim, at least, he thought that was what the girls name was.

o0o

After a while he found the People of the Night working on their plants and keeping the feeling of the fact that darkness wasn't evil or scary, but beautiful and calming.

Wondering where Glim was, a little shy to just walk up to them and ask, Spleen stayed hidden behind a tree and looked from there, but couldn't see her.

"Hello..." a voice said behind him making Spleen jump and spin around to see a smaller fawn than Mune, but saw the same smile on his face.

"Who are you?" the fawn asked sucking his thumb and hugging his Ursa Minor toy.

"I'm Spleen," Spleen said once his heart had calmed down. "Who are you?"

"I'm Luke," the fawn said then held up his toy "And this is Skye."

"Hello..." Spleen said shaking hands with the toy bear.

"Luke?" an older voice said coming over, making Spleen hide again. "Luke, there you are. Honestly you're getting as bad as your brother, you know not to go out after Mune raises the moon."

"But dad I wanted to see him," Luke said with wide eyes "Besides I made a new friend," he said pointing to Spleen who came out from behind the tree.

"H... Hello Sir," he said shyly "Did you mention Mune? As in the Guardian of the Moon, Mune?"

"Yes," the man said "He's my son, why?"

"Would you know where he is?" Spleen asked hope in his voice "I actually came to see his friend but I didn't know where she lived but I thought he might, seeing as to how much he likes her."

"Mune's in the Temple of the Moon at the moment," Luke said pointing to the large animal slowly making its way along the path through the forest, the moon on a line trailing behind it. "But I don't know if Glim will be there."

Spleen looked up at the large Temple, wondering how he would get there.

"If you want to see my son so bad, I can take you if you like," Luke's father said coming down to Spleen's height.

"Oh no, that's ok Sir," Spleen said looking at him "I think I can do it myself, I don't mean to get in your way."

And with that Spleen ran off towards the Temple.

* * *

Inside the Temple of the Moon, Mune and Glim were dancing to the music the Spiders were playing on the string meant to be used to guide and steer the temple itself.

"I like coming over Mune," Glim said smiling gently "Daddy's nice and everything, but he still gets frozen when it gets too cold for him so I don't have anyone to talk to back home."

"I like you coming over too Glim," Mune replied pulling her in closer to him "I was thinking, maybe we could visit the Realm of Dreams later. What do you think?" he asked.

Just as Glim was about to reply the Temple called out and came to a sudden halt making the two of them fall over, Glim on top of Mune on the floor.

Confused they quickly got up and went outside to see what was wrong.

* * *

Spleen had managed to get in front of the Temple and jumped out startling it into stopping, but only an inch away from him.

"Who's there?" a voice called out above him making Spleen look up to see Mune.

When Spleen didn't answer, not because he couldn't, but because his voice had left as the Temple stopped and hadn't come back yet, the Temple slowly bent down her head so Mune and Glim could meet him.

"Spleen?" Glim asked coming out from behind Mune to check if the former devil was alright. "Are you alright? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Finally finding his voice, Spleen spoke up.

"Mox and I had a fight." he said slowly reaching out and hugging the candle girl for comfort.

"Don't you do that all the time?" Mune asked confused.

"Mune!" Glim said firmly, cradling Spleen gently.

"What? From what we saw when we fought Necross the two of them don't really get along that well."

"That's not the point," Glim said expressing herself by flicking her hand in irritation as to how stupid boys were about feelings.

"We do fight all the time," Spleen said quickly answering Mune's question not wanting them to start fighting too "But this time it was different..." he said quietly.

After a moment a spider came down to tell Mune he had to get back on the job.

"Look, how about you come inside, so we can continue the path of the moon give you some food, and continue the story there," Mune said sighing reaching out a hand to the rock devil.

Blinking away tears, Spleen reached out a hand and together the three of them and the Spider went back inside.

o0o

Once Mune had got the temple going again, Glim went to find some food.

Spleen looked around with wide-eyes.

He had been in the Temple of the Sun with Mox when they stole the sun but he didn't get a chance to visit the Temple of the Moon.

"This place is beautiful," he said walking over to giant lyre where the spiders were playing on the strings.

"Thanks," Mune said smiling, guiding him back over to Glim who had set up cushions and a small plate of food. "Now, what made this fight different from all your other fights?" he asked.

"Because Mox destroyed my flower garden..." Spleen said timidly.

Mune was about to do a mix of laugh and ask questions, when Glim glared at him to stay quiet.

"We don't fight as much as we used to," Spleen continued "But when we do it's only words, and he always leaves my flowers out of it. But today, he stomped on all my flowers, even Eva and Wally who were only just blooming. And when I asked why he did it he said it's because we're meant to be evil and evil people don't play with flowers."

"You named your flowers?" Mune asked smirking, but shutting up and coming stone-faced again when Glim looked at him again.

Spleen nodded "I believe that talking to plants helps them grow better. And they were slow so I thought it would help."

"Did anything else seem different about Mox and this fight, Spleen?" Glim asked thinking.

"He seemed a bit more grumpy," Spleen said thinking hard "I don't think he's been sleeping very well."

"You think he's been having nightmares?" Mune asked surprised.

Ever since he became Guardian of the Moon less people had been having nightmares thanks to his dream dust.

But then... Mox and Spleen did live in the Underworld, where his dust couldn't reach.

Spleen said he wasn't sure but he hopped not.

Slowly Mune got up and went to find an empty jar.

"Mune?" Glim asked confused "What are you doing?"

"Helping a friend," Mune said placing the jar on the table and started filling it with as much dust as possible, hoping he would still have some left.

When he was done, the medium sized jar was full to the brim with Mune's dream dust.

"There," he said securing it with a lid and a clasp "One jar of dream dust. Tonight once Mox is asleep sprinkle some of this over his head. That should sort out those bad dreams. And you can keep the rest just in case you need it later."

Lost for world, never remembering anyone doing anything this kind to him before, Spleen set down the jar and ran and hugged Mune around the waist, seeing that was how tall he was.

"Thank you Mune," he said smiling, then turned to Glim. "And thank you Glim," he said pulling a daisy from his head and giving it to her in thanks.

"You're welcome." they said together.

* * *

That night (in the Underworld) Spleen returned hugging the jar and went to find Mox, finding him in his moss bed asleep, but seeming to be having a bad dream, like they had thought.

Quickly, Spleen opened the jar and took out a small handful of dust out and sprinkled it over Mox's head.

It took a few seconds to work but soon he calmed down.

Smiling, happy to see his brother better again, Spleen re-closed the lid of the jar, placed it on his side of the hut, and got into his own bed.

o0o

The next morning Spleen woke up and rolled over to see Mox was gone.

"Mox?" he called out coming outside "Mox!"

After a few minutes he found Mox near his flower garden a trowel in his hand held high in the air.

"Mox! NO!" Spleen said running over to stop him from destroying his flowers anymore than they were already destroyed.

But at the cry of Spleen's voice, Mox stopped and looked around,

"Aww Spleen!" he said annoyed "You were not meant to wake up yet!"

Spleen stopped confused then looked at the flowers.

Mox was attacking or destroying them... He was trying to dig out the ones he destroyed yesterday and place new ones in, in their place.

"But... Yesterday you said..." Spleen said confused.

"I'm still evil," Mox said quickly crossing his arms "But you're still just a goody-goody and good-goody's play with flowers so I thought you might want help fixing your stupid garden.

Smiling Spleen could see though his brother's message.

 _'_ _I'm sorry for what I did yesterday; here are some new flowers as a way of apology.'_

"Thank you Mox," Spleen said and started helping Mox tend to his garden, feeling there might still be hope for Mox to turn full good yet.


End file.
